


It's The Way I'm Feelin', I Just Can't Deny

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex, RPF, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren calls Chris from New York and struggles to keep certain feelings contained. Sort of a continuation of "The Taste That Your Lips Allow" but it's not necessary to understand what's happening here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Way I'm Feelin', I Just Can't Deny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and this is complete fiction. Title taken from Rihanna's "We Found Love."

Darren unbuttons his jacket and throws it over the chair in his hotel room. Seeing New York again, if only a bit of it, is amazing and always _going, going, going_ is something he thrives on but this time, it feels...empty. The last time he was here was with Chris, falling asleep in his bed and still not knowing where he stood with the other man. It was thrilling, comforting, and terrifying all at once.

But soon after that, the tug-o-war they waged on each other’s hearts had ended and they’d finally become something more than just friends who fooled around. Darren knows his feelings for Chris are intense and he’s still trying to figure them out, even now, but at least, at this point, Chris knows and feels similarly.

_Chris._

He misses Chris. His eyes, his smile, his skin.

Sighing, he unbuttons his polo and drags it over his head. Polos, always with the polos. It seems he can’t get away from them now.

He checks his phone, but no messages from anyone since the last time he looked. He scrolls through his contacts for _Chris Colfer,_ grinning at how he hasn’t changed the name to something more personal since he got Chris’ number almost two years ago.

He chances calling, although it’s likely Chris is busy and won’t answer, but after a couple rings, he’s greeted with a tired but still lovely-sounding voice.

 _“Oh, it’s you.”_ He could just tell Chris is smiling sarcastically on the other end.

“It’s nice to hear your voice, even if it is mocking me.”

_“When am I not mocking you?”_

“‘Ohhhh, ohhh, Darren! Ungh, yes! Yess!’” he fake-moans in imitation of Chris. “That’s when.”

_“I do not sound like that.”_

“Please. Yes, you do. You sound like a fucking porn star half the time.”

 _“So? You’re worse than that,”_ he accuses.

“I’m not making fun of you. It’s really fucking hot, actually. You’re really sexy.”

 _“Yeah?”_ Chris breathes.

“Yeah. I miss you so much.”

_“I miss you, too.”_

“I miss kissing you, and touching you, and falling asleep holding you.”

_“Darren.”_

“What? I can say that now, can’t I? Because I was under the impression that-”

_“Yeah, you can say things like that. I just...I don’t know if I can get used to hearing it.”_

“Well, get used to it, because I’m sticking around.”

_“Really now? Just when I thought I could get rid of you.”_

“Hilarious, Colfer. I pour my heart out and then you stomp on it.”

 _“No, not anymore,”_ he replies seriously.

They haven’t said _I love you_ to each other because Darren doesn’t want to scare him away, but he can tell Chris treats their relationship like it’s something sacred, with words like that.

“Chris.” He feels his heart tighten in his chest. “You don’t have to apologize.”

_“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I almost let you go because I got in my own way, and I don’t wanna do that again.”_

“Hey, hey,” he wishes he could soothe Chris with a gentle rub to his back or a soft kiss, “I called you out, and we’re in a good place now, right?”

_“A very, very good place.”_

“Ugh, I really, I really wanna kiss you right now.”

_“If it helps, the feeling’s mutual, hon.”_

“‘Hon’? Aww, you liiike me, _so kiss me through the phone,”_ he sings.

_“And now I’m regretting that.”_

“Oh, stop it. You’re so cute.”

_“I guess you are too, you obnoxious twat.”_

“I’m getting mixed messages here, Chris,” he teases.

_“I call all the people I like obnoxious twats. That’s how you know you’ve made it with me.”_

“I’ve made it with you, lots of times.”

 _“Annd I’m hanging up now.”_

“Wait, wait. I’m shirtless. I don’t have a shirt on. I thought you should know.”

He hears Chris gulping, but then quickly retorting, _“I don’t see how this helps me.”_

“It doesn’t give you...flashbacks? Or... _feelings_ of any kind?”

_“Nope. Nothing. None at all.”_

“Huh. That’s interesting, because thinking of you shirtless definitely does something for me.”

_“Actually, it does do something for me. It makes me wanna throw up.”_

“You’re a lying liar who lies, Chris. I have experiential evidence.”

_“Ooh, experiential. You know I can’t resist a large vocabulary.”_

“There are a lot of things you can’t resist. I happen to be one of them.”

_“Don’t flatter yourself, Criss.”_

Darren’s voice drops a bit lower. “I can’t resist you either.”

 _“Hmm, keep talking.”_

 _“That little puff of breath against my lips after you pull away from kissing me because you insist that there are more important things you should be doing, even though you know we both want more, the way you bite your lower lip when you’re thinking about something, which is almost all the time, that faraway look of concentration in your eyes when you’re writing and you’re super-focused. I wish I had that kind of focus. And your neck- oh my God, your neck. Those are some of the reasons.”_

 _

_“What about my neck?”_

“It’s a good thing you wear scarves a lot because I just--I don’t know, I want to lick it and bite it and suck hickeys into it.”

_“Shit, Dare. I should, um, I should get going.”_

“Oh, no, you don’t. If you’re going where I think you’re going, I want to come too. I mean, I wanna hear you.”

_“O-okay.”_

 _“So, your neck. I’d start at that spot behind your ear, ‘cause you make the most delicious noises and--ungh--” He’s this close to touching himself, thinking about Chris’ whimpers. “And then I’d kiss all the way ‘til I get to the crook. I would just brush my lips there because I know how sensitive that spot is.”_

 _

_“Unnnhhh, Darren. Don’t start something you can’t finish.”_

“I can finish, babe. Trust me.”

_“Yeah, well I’d squeeze your ass. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how, how much faster you move when I do that.”_

“Fuck. I’m totally putting my hand down my pants now. This is vital information.” He cradles the phone between his shoulder and his head while unzipping his fly. “Actually I should take them off, since I don’t own them.”

“Darren.”

He slides out of his pants. “Chris. I want you, and if you can’t get me off in person, I want your voice to, okay?”

_“Alright, so... we’re doing this.”_

_

“Hell yeah, we are,” he responds enthusiastically, then a little more softly, “hey, don’t be nervous. I -It’s me, remember?”

_“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”_

“Awesome! Are you, uh, doing anything?”

_“Maybe.”_

“So, tell me.”

_“I’m laying on my bed, with my sweats pulled down. Um, maybe I have some lube next to me.”_

“And, uh, what else are you doing?” He imagines Chris half-naked, sprawled out on his bed, and takes off his boxers. There’s the flick of a cap, if Darren isn’t mistaken.

_“I’m touching myself now.”_

“Touching yourself where?” Darren has an idea of where, but he wants Chris to say it, wants to hear the words so badly.

_“My cock. What are you doing?”_

He wraps a hand around his dick and starts pumping. “Ungghh, mostly wishing you were here, that you were touching me instead of me touching me.”

The drag is slow and dry, but quickens when he hears Chris moaning on the other end.

_“I want--I want your mouth,”_ Chris suddenly says.

“Yeah? Where do you want it?” Darren licks his lips, rushing over to his suitcase in search of a lube, but of course he didn’t bring that. “Shit.”

_“All over me, but mostly, right now, on my-my cock.”_

_

He races over to the bathroom, grabbing the travel-size complimentary lotion, which will have to suffice.“Mmm, y’know if I could, I would.” Darren unscrews the cap and squeezes some in his hand. “I love kissing your chest, your stomach, watching it quiver under my mouth until I finally get to your gorgeous cock.” He works his hand up and down the shaft of his own cock. “I kiss the head of it, and then I lick the slit and look into your eyes when I sink my mouth down over you.”

 _“Oh, oh fuck,”_ Chris mutters, voice barely a whisper.

“Yeah, that’s it. I pull off,” he hears Chris groan, “to suck at each thigh, and then your balls.”

_“Unghhh, Darren, please.”_

“Fine. You want my mouth, I’ll give it to you, on your ass. Work you open with my tongue, maybe only my tongue. D’ya think I could?” He pictures Chris on his back, knees to his chest, Darren’s mouth gliding over his asshole, tongue dipping inside. “Oh fuck.” He strokes himself rougher and faster, knowing he could come soon but wanting to hold off as long as he can.

 _“Y-yes. Yeah, I think so. Ugh, I’m already,”_ Chris moans wildly, _“so close.”_

“Not yet. Fuck, I need to touch you and taste you, so I’d lick your cock and take you in my mouth, but your-your ass. It tastes so good.” He imagines it would because, well, how could it not? Every other part of him does.

_“Unnnh, Darren.”_

“I know, I know.”

_“You’re such a fucking tease.”_

“I will deliver, unghh,” he tugs hard, grazing the head of his dick on the upstroke, “as soon as I can. I swear. So, I would pull off again and mouth at your ass, open you up some more, yeah?”

 _“Yeah.”_ He hears Chris’ harsh breathing at the other end and a wet smacking sound.

“Then, I--I have to be inside you. Is that okay?”

_“It is so okay. C’mon, Dare.”_

“I’d check to see if you’re ready, with my fingers.”

_“I’m so ready.”_

“Are you all wet and open for me, babe?”

_“Yes, I’m--I’ve been fingering myself for the last few minutes.”_

“Holy--you’re so hot, y’know. I miss you so fucking much.”

 _“Me too,”_ Chris answers wistfully. _“Ugh, get on with it.”_

“Right, so, I lube myself up,” he hears an appreciative, _“mmm,”_ on the other side, “and I push inside you, and I kiss you.” He imagines preparing himself to be inside Chris, still an amazing experience, even after the few times they’ve done it, and he feels like he’s about to come.

_“Oh, ohh, I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”_

“That’s okay. Me too. So, I’m kissing you, with tongue, and then, I start moving. Fuck, you’re always so--so damn tight. And I kiss your neck, all pretty and exposed and, unhh, marked.”

_“Shit. You know you can’t--”_

“Shh. Don’t inject logic into this right now. Just--just feel, okay?” He imagines pausing to stroke Chris’ cheek and rest their foreheads together.

_“O--okay. Fuck, I wish--I wish you were fucking me instead. My fingers--they’re not the same.”_

“I will be, when I can. Oh, ohhh, so I thrust inside you and I kiss you. I find that spot inside you that makes you scream, and I stop kissing you because I need to hear you, Chris.”

Darren remembers how Chris’ face scrunches up in pleasure and is brought back by a loud moan on the other end, followed by a few soft, breathy ones. _“Shit. I just came all over myself. I hope you’re happy.”_

“Unghh, yes,” and then he releases over his fist, with flashes of Chris, covered in come, sprawled out underneath him, “very, very happy.” He relaxes against the hotel bed. “At least you’re in your own bed.”

_“This is true.”_

“Chris?”

_“Yeah?”_

“Can I--I’d lick you clean if I could,” Darren smiles devilishly.

_“Darren, I may be young, but give me a few minutes, jeez.”_

“Sorry, I had to say it. You’re so delicious.” He imagines the sleepy smile on Chris’ face, the one he always gets after a good orgasm, and he can’t help but smile again.

_“You’re not so bad yourself.”_

“I didn’t freak you out, did I? I mean, I’ve never done--we’ve never done some of the things I said.”

_“I know. A little bit, but I want to do those things if you want to.”_

“I think I want to. Now that I’ve thought about it, oh God, do I want to.”

_“Then, I definitely don’t object, but, without a condom, we--”_

“I don’t want to be with anyone else, Chris. I’m clean. Don’t you trust me?”

 _“Of course I do, but that’s a big step. You--you don’t?”_

“I thought I’ve made that pretty clear. I--” he stops himself from declaring his love for the first time over the phone, because even he’s not that idiotic. He takes a deep breath to maintain control of his emotion. “I thought we were exclusive.”

_“We are. I--I really like you.”_

“I really like you, too.” Darren can’t fight his eyes from watering a little at Chris’ sentiment. “I more than like you, y’know. I know you think I have phone sex with all my friends, but that’s just not true.”

_“So, I’m special, then, huh?”_

“Yeah, yeah, you are. I will cuddle the shit of you when I get home.”

_“I look forward to it.”_

“Among other things,” he winks, though he knows Chris can’t see it.

_“I look forward to that, too. Get some sleep, honey. You have to be on a plane in a few hours.”_

“Yeah, holy shit, I’m so fucking excited, Chris. There are--there are no words. It’s so fucking insane.”

 _“I know the feeling.”_

“Right. It’s gotta be, like, a million times more awesome for you.”

_“Maybe. You can’t really compare.”_

“True. I know I already said this I don’t know how many times I’ve said this, but I miss you.”

_“Me too. Now go, so you can be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow.”_

“I’m always bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Chris.”

_“Oh, right. I forgot who I was talking to. Well, go clean up, so I can clean up, too.”_

“Fine. Talk to you later?”

_“Of course. You can regale me with all your adventures later.”_

“I’d love to.” He knows that’s the closest he’ll get to uttering his true feelings for now, but that will have to be enough.


End file.
